Stand By Me
by Hermia LaFaye
Summary: Spoilers for 4.12. The reunion remixed somewhat. Ten/Rose


Stand By Me

Disclaimer: I really don't own this.

'I won't cry, I won't shed a tear just as long as you stand by me'

He stares into the face of his former enemy as he sits large as life filling the Tardis view screen.

It was as if the Time War had never happened, all that pain, all that destruction and for what. Gallifrey had burned by his own hand and they had taken the Daleks with them and up until now he had almost thought that it had been a worthy cost. His people had burned for nothing and here he was again, facing that same enemy but this time he was on his own.

He shuts the screen down and directs the Tardis toward Earth, time to save the Universe, again.

They land and he steps out of the Tardis closely followed by Donna, he turns and begins to ask her question after question trying in vain to piece something akin to a plan together. Donna, bless her, she tries to answer him and then it's almost as if something in her stalls and she just stares over his shoulder.

"Donna" he snaps his fingers in front of her face impatiently, "Donna come on what did she tell you?" now she's smiling slightly and she's still staring over his shoulder, "Donna!" he snaps "This is no time to be going do lally on me, we've got a Universe to save and I need your help!" he pauses, she's still smiling "Donna!" he clenches his teeth and fights down the urge to stamp his foot impatiently, 'humans' he thinks to himself.

Then suddenly the whole world seems to stop, someone is holding his right hand and it isn't Donna because this hand fits in his like no other has in a very long time. He squeezes the hand experimentally and the hand squeezes back in a way that's just right. The whole Universe could end right here and he would die a happy man.

He doesn't dare look over his shoulder because there is a small part of him that doesn't want to shatter the illusion of her if she isn't there. He feels a warm body step into his, he closes his eyes and his head leans back to meet hers, a pose so achingly familiar to him. Her scent surrounds him, a mixture of vanilla and the indescribable scent of the vortex and he briefly wonders that if he has gone mad, it isn't a bad way to go really.

"Hmmmm, Davros, he created the Daleks didn't he?" he nods still not daring to open his eyes "I remember you telling me about them after you regenerated. I thought he was dead?"

Curiosity finally gets the better of him and he opens his eyes and he finds himself looking into a familiar hazel gaze. He studies them for a moment, they're different, there is wisdom in those eyes, so much more than there was before and oh. His hearts stop for a moment, there is love there, so much love and it's all directed at him. He smiles, the first real smile that has graced his face in oh so long and he feels that spark that he thought was long gone light up in the very depths of him.

"Well….." he tries to think of a suitable reply "well…."

"You were wrong" she fills in for him

"I was wrong" he repeats after her

They both pause and without warning he envelopes her in a giant bear hug and swings her round and she squeals with delight,

"Rose, Rose, Rose my beautiful impossible girl I've missed you so so much"

He places her back on her feet and she faces him,

"Quite right too"

He laughs and gathers her in another hug, savouring the feel of her body against his, suddenly he remembers Donna, he lets go of Rose and turns her around to face his current companion.

"Donna meet Rose, Rose meet Donna"

He watches as they smile at each other sharing a brief interchange and then Rose turns to him her eyes looking upwards and she sighs. He follows her gaze taking in the impossibility of the sky hanging over them.

"So I guess we should get round to saving the Universe, yeah?" she asks

"Yeah" he answers

"Shouldn't be too hard," he looks at her, but her gaze is still directed upwards ""We took down the Emperor and his fleet on Satellite Five" she looks down "and besides we've got a few more hands this time" she gestures over his shoulder and he turns to see Jack, Martha, Sarah-Jane and a few others he didn't know yet gathering on the street behind them. He turns back to her and she holds out her hand to him,

"Shall we?" she asks

He takes her hand and suddenly he feels lighter than he has in days and hope blooms in his heart because he knows that as long as she is with him and they are together they can face anything, they have before and they will again.


End file.
